Daddy's Little Helper
by loving-otaku1
Summary: *YAOI* Stridercest and JohnDave. What would happen if Dave was never born a Strider? What if he was born a Lalonde? This story is about Dave Lalonde being Bro Striders secretary. Dave gets taken over by Bro in various ways. Will Dave soon create feelings for Bro? what's gonna happen to the JohnDave? And what does the title mean? Who is Daddy? Find out by reading (has smut)


When Dave was born this was a very big surprise to Mom Lalonde, the woman who had given birth to Dave.

She was not expecting twins. She was only expecting Rose. Well what could a mother do? Abandon her child? Nonsense, she kept the child and loved him just as much as she loved Rose.

Years into the future Rose grew up as an intelligent young lady who has gone to college and now has a job in New York as a famous writer and poet. She has her moments where she does go out to bars and get drunk but what would you expect from a writer?

She had also found a lover along the way in her writing experience, Kanaya Maryam. Her lover is a fashion designer.  
One of the most known actually. Now then…what about Dave? Well he hadn't found what he's good at yet.

He can't knit, he can't play violin, and he can't write. He just didn't fit in well with any activities that he tried doing.  
So this made him want to drink. He started at 13 actually. Hitting the vodka hard.

Now that he's 19 he doesn't get hangovers anymore. He's gotten use to the heavy liquor and now he only gets slight headaches. He never had any real jobs, the only places he worked at was fast food. But recently he had applied to be a sectary for someone with the last name Strider.

Dave thought it would be an easy job; all you have to do is be a helper right? He got in without even seeing the main boss and without having any degree in college. How lucky was he?  
Just when he was about to lose his apartment too.

Dave got up, his alarm clock beeping annoyingly. Shutting it off he enjoyed the sweet silence that had filled the air.  
His bed was warm and cozy but sadly he couldn't stay and enjoy it, he knew he couldn't be a bum his whole life living off whatever money Rose gave him, which wasn't much, he had to go to attend his new job.

Groaning he got up lazily and headed to the shower, this was the first time in days that he's woken up so early.

The nice hot shower woke him up some, he came out with a towel wrapped around his small frame. Dave strolled to his closet to put on a black work suit with a white long sleeve button up collared shirt underneath the suit jacket, then putting his phone into his pants pocket along with grabbing his car keys he went into the kitchen.

He looked around and decided to grab an apple. With his suitcase and apple in hand he walked out and locked the door behind him and finally getting to his red car.

It wasn't a bad car but it wasn't a good one either, it was pretty old. Just a regular low down ride is all he needed, nothing fancy. Putting the suitcase in the passengers seat he started the car and began to drive to work.

On the way there he had eaten the apple and threw it in a garbage can outside the building.

Taking a long look at the building in front of him. "Wow" he thought out loud.

Dave couldn't believe he got this job; it will help him out a lot. Rose will be so proud…and so will Mom up in heaven.

He opened up the door and instantly cool air hit him, it felt refreshing since it was a hot day out and wearing a suit in this weather can get very uncomfortable.

He walked inside and noticed there were a whole lot of busy people. Everyone was walking fast and they all looked very serious and into their work. He wonders where Mr. Strider is, the man he'll be working for in this office.

He never met him, only heard his voice over the phone when he was applying to be a secretary for someone. But that was a while ago, he couldn't possibly remember the guys voice.

Dave noticed one man wasn't busy. It would probably be a good idea to ask him where Mr. Strider is instead of getting yelled at for interrupting someone with their work. As he walked towards the man he couldn't help but notice all of his handsome features.

His body was well built; you could tell even if he was wearing a suit, it looked like he worked out during the week. His light blonde hair spiked up in the back totally different from Dave's flat but somewhat poufy hair, only similarity was the color. Dave's eyes trailed his facial features.

Long side burns and a sharp face. Then he noticed the guy's eyes. Orange like the sunset, what a unique color. Just as unique as his own blood red eyes. Too bad Dave didn't like his mutant eyes; he thought having red eyes was just a terrible thing to have. He wondered if this guy had the same feelings towards his own eyes.

Dave stopped in front of the man and looked up at him; he was a few inches taller than Dave, he also looked a bit older.  
The guy looked down at Dave and raised an eyebrow wondering what the younger male wanted. Dave fiddled with his collar and asked "Could you tell me where Mr. Strider is?" The man smirked "That would be me, whatcha need?" This surprised him; he wouldn't have thought it'd be this easy to find his boss.

"Oh uh im your new secretary" He held out his hand gesturing a hand shake "Im Dave".

grabbed his hand and shook it. Their hands were so different, Mr. Striders was so much bigger than Dave's and stronger too. Anyone could easily notice that.

"Sup Dave, as you know I go by Mr. Strider but you can call me by my first name, Bro" "Bro…?" Dave said under his breath. 'What a weird name' he thought.

Bro let go of Dave's hand and let it fall to his side. "Follow me" Bro said walking to the elevator. Pushing the up button the elevator doors opened, they walked in. Bro pushed the 7th button and instantly the doors closed and the machine went up to the seventh floor.

A Bing noise was heard and the elevator stopped, the doors opened up and they walked out. They walked down a few hallways until Bro stopped at a door. Taking a key out from his pants pocket he unlocked the door then opened it. They went in and Bro pointed to a desk "That's your desk" then he pointed to the other desk in the room "That's my desk".

The room's walls were windows with light orange curtains. The floors were grey carpet and the walls were a light grey also. What a dull looking room, the only color that stood out was the orange in the curtains.

Dave walked to his polished brown desk and set his suitcase down on it he then turned to Bro who was leaning on his desk looking the younger man up and down, checking out his features.

"Do you need anything right now? Any errands I could do? Need anything typed or printed?" Dave asked. Bro flicked his eyes up to meet Dave's. "No not at the moment…just answer any phone calls for me, ok?" a smirk formed across his lips, he continued "And feel free to take off that suit" flirtingly he flashed a wink at him.

Blush formed on Dave's once white cheeks, stuttering "O-okay" The smirk never left Bros face "Good" He walked around to his seat and sat down, then shuffled some papers.

Dave turned on his work computer, feeling hot he took off his suit jacket and walked over to the coat rack to hang it up. Still hot Dave loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his button up collared shirt. Bro eyed him as he did this and bit his bottom lip.

Before Dave looked at him, Bro averted his eyes to his own computer that was already turned on and ready to work.

Then suddenly the phone rang and Dave sat in his seat, he reached over and answered it. A person wanted to have a meeting with Bro on the 23rd of this month, the meeting is scheduled to be in two weeks. He wrote down the information in a planner and smiled slightly. "Okay will do, have a nice day" He said putting down his pen and hanging up. His eyes went to Bro "On the 23rd you have a meeting with Mrs. Alice. I already wrote it down" Bro nodded and got up from his seat.

He went over to Dave and put a hand on his desk, leaning on it. "Could you get us some coffee, I'll pay" "Sure, but its okay I can pay for it." Dave got up and started to head towards the door not noticing Bro walking up behind him, he slapped his butt as he handed him enough money for two coffees.

Dave jumped slightly at Bros action and blushed "Trust me babe, this ones on me" he walked back to his desk and started to type away on his computer.

Flustered, he was about to say something referring to the slap to the butt but he didn't want to start anything on his first day of work. He opened the door and walked to the elevator, getting inside he pressed the 1 button and waited for the elevator to do its job.

Still flustered he whispered to himself "He did that like how they do on football teams' right? Yeah…that's gotta be it." Chuckling nervously he walked out of the elevator when the doors opened.

He saw a little café area and got in line. After waiting for about three minutes he had ordered two coffees and paid the man behind the counter.

The whole time in the elevator he couldn't stop thinking about that slap. He walked out of the elevator when it was his floor and walked down to Mr. Strider's office room.

Dave opened the door and closed it behind him. Bro was at the printer and noticed his new secretary had come back. The smaller male put Bros coffee on his desk away from the scattered papers.

Without knowing Bro sneaked up behind Dave and wrapped an arm around his waist. "How was the trip?" Dave blushed again at Bros action 'Can he stop doing things like this?' he thought and looked at the man who was crossing his personal space "It was fine".

Bro grabbed his coffee and took a sip "Good" then he groped Dave's butt and walked back around his desk to sit in his wheelie chair. "H-Hey can you please not do that" Dave looked at Bro, blush never leaving his cheeks.

He went over to his own desk and sat his coffee down on it, then looked back at the man. "Why? Can't handle it?" Bro smirked winking at his victim.

His cheeks got redder "I can handle anything…! But that doesn't mean you can go around molesting me". He only shrugged "Didn't look like molesting to me, im just looking at something fine that stepped into my office today." Dave rolled his eyes "Whatever just don't do it again" "No promises".

Sitting in his chair he tried to find something to work on so his mind wont space out and think about the groping. While he was doing this Bro eyed him, taking a few sips from his fresh coffee. Finally he noticed his staring and looked at Bro "Do you need something?" Bro sipped some more of his coffee "Nope im fine, just seeing how my new secretary is doing. Have to keep an eye on the newbies". 'Yeah im sure that's why you're staring at me...pervert'

The day went terribly slow but finally work had ended, Dave packed up his things and turned off his computer, he passed Bro.

Looking at his new secretary he said "Have a good night" "You too" Dave replied and walked at a steady pace throughout the building and to his car. He looked up at the sky, it was getting dark fast. Wait who is that looking down at Dave? It was Bro, 'Ugh what a creep' he thought while getting into his car and driving off to his apartment.

A long day done a longer week waits. He can't believe he has to be a pervert's secretary. Out of all the bosses he just had to pick Mr. Strider.

Should he pester Rose about this? No he couldn't put any stress on her. She's way to over protective of him it just wouldn't be right. Her writing would get sloppy and then her stress would soon be Kanaya's. He'll just have to deal with it himself.

Finally home he locked the door behind him and checked the clock, It was 8 o'clock. Man was he tired, who knew being a secretary could be so tiresome. Dave trudged into the kitchen searching for some food to calm his rumbling stomach. He saw some left overs from the night before and decided to eat that. After dinner he went into the bathroom.

Stripping down he slid into the shower, so many thoughts were going through his head. Not even the nice warm water could sooth his troubled mind. Blush appeared across his face when the thought of Bro popped up, he remembered his soft but needy touch.

He got out when he was done washing and walked to his room bare, it was hot in his apartment so he thought wearing some panties might be good enough. 'Who does he think he is…just touching me like that…the nerve…' he went out into the living room and laid on the couch hugging a pillow, then he turned on the TV.

Seeing the sunset outside his apartment window reminded him of how gorgeous that man's eyes were, Dave shook his head. "Come on Dave stop thinking about him…you have a boyfriend…" Talking about boyfriends, his phone went off and he checked his text, it was from John, his current boyfriend.

Should he tell John about what's happening at work…? Reading the text he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Dave ;B im lonely and I want to see you…send some pics?" he knew what John meant when he said he was lonely with the dorky wink face next to it. The boy was horny and he wanted some pictures of Dave's dick to jerk off to.

Blushing he turned on his phones camera. 'I won't tell him…yet anyways…' Dave thought as he let go of the pillow and turned down the TV. He hadn't even picked a channel yet and it was stuck on the weather channel, how boring. He turned off the TV thinking that it would mess up his tries of getting hard.

All he wanted to do was text John 'Some other time John, im really tired.' But he didn't want to disappoint him, he's probably jerking off right now. You can't leave your boyfriend hanging.

Dave sighed and slowly slid his hand down his bare chest and under his red and blue panties. For a 19 year old Dave didn't have much hair on his body so he doesn't have much of a hair line coming from his panties.

He grabbed his penis and pulled it out of his panties. Not hard at all, ugh. He slowly started to pump his limp member. To try to make him hard he started to think about all the times he's seen John's boner, then his concentration cut off when his phone went off again.

Still pumping his member he looked at the picture John sent. He taped it and the picture of John's hard cock came up. Licking his lip he bit down on it wanting so badly to wrap his now wet lips around John's member and taste him.

This is the motivation he needed. Slowly he teased the tip with his thumb, it wasn't long till he got hard along with his nipples. He took a picture of it and sent the dirty message to John. It instantly went into his photo gallery; his phone was weird like that, always saving the wrong pictures. But he didn't care right now he was to busy pumping faster; he bit down harder on his lip to keep quiet but still moans escaped.

He wanted to hear it; he wanted to hear his boyfriend's moans. If he couldn't touch him right now then he had to hear him. Quickly he called John and after a few seconds of waiting, which seemed like forever for Dave, John answered with panting. He was probably blushing like crazy hearing the soft moans of his boyfriend.

Dammit why did he have to live across town, oh the things he would do to him right now. John answered "Y-yeah D-Dave..?" Fuck his voice was perfect.

"John tell me what you're doing to yourself right this instant" he kept pumping while listening to John explain what he's doing to every inch of his body.

"I-im imagining you touching me D-Dave…" A gasping moan came from John's throat.

"Touching you where?" A smirk appeared, knowing damn well where he was touching.

"M-my hard dick…you're touching it…an-" moaning, John put the phone down on his bed and put it on speaker. He got on his knees and kept pumping himself, he used his other hand and reached around to his entrance.

"and y-you're p-putting your fingers in me Dave...f-fuck..!" Dave blushed darkly, he had never even fucked John before; actually he and John are both virgins. The only thing Dave's done to John is suck him off or jerk him off. He can't believe what he's hearing from John.

"J-john…" Dave let out a long low moan, going slower trying to tease himself. John blushed hearing Dave moan.

"You're going in deep…a-ah right t-there…!" 'He must have found his soft spot.

"Come on John…moan my name" Dave moaned, some pre-cum started to slide down his hand making it easier and more comfortable to jerk off since he hadn't used any lube when he started.

"D-Dave…!" John moaned loudly through the phone. Curling his toes he knew he was close.

"I-im close Dave…!" Hearing that was a relief, he didn't want to be the one to cum first.

"Cum for me John…" ordered Dave.

After a few seconds of hearing panting and moaning and the noise of jerking off John moaned Dave's name loudly and he heard the sound of John cum along with the splatter of cum hitting against his skin. Blushing Dave came, also moaning John's name.

The cum splattered against his chest and face. All that was left were tired pants coming from both ends of the line. John's weak voice said

"I love you Dave…goodnight."

"I love you too…night."

John hung up and lay on his bed. Soon after he fell asleep, tired from all the work he just put on his frail body. Dave had put his phone back on the coffee table and looked at the ceiling, still panting. Finally he sat up slightly and noticed the mess he made.

"Great…and I just took a shower." He wiped off some cum that had gotten on his face and got up, walking to the kitchen to get some paper towels. He wiped his messy hands on the towel and then wiped the rest off his hot sticky body.

He put his now limp dick back into his panties and shakily walked to his bed 'I'll take a shower tomorrow morning…' He thought while setting the alarm clock for tomorrow morning. Letting his body drop on his bed he didn't bother going under the covers, his body was too hot for that right now.

He kept thinking of John's moans, god that was hot. He had the urge to touch him right now but he knew it was time to sleep. 'Maybe tomorrow ill meet John after work and...' His thought was cut short from the dreams that await him tonight.


End file.
